dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuckerberg VS Gutenberg/Rap Meanings
'Zuckerberg:' Lemme tell you about my brilliant billion dollar website (Zuckerberg stats by telling Gutenberg about Facebook, a website that is now worth billions of dollars.) Can help this religious reject make some “friends” in life (In Facebook, you can gain "friends" in which Zuckerberg can give Gutenberg some, assuming he never had any.) For years I denied my fans of their most begged function (There is a certain idea that Facebook Fans wanted that Zuckerberg denied which was....) But for this annoying little Poke I made the Dislike button (...The Dislike Button in which Zuckerberg will create just for Gutenberg. He also compares Gutenberg to a Facebook Poke, in which is a button that notifies their friend they have been poked which can eb annoying for others.) I can school you in coding, mathematics and even Chinese (Zuckerberg over the years has mastered coding and mathematics and learned to speak Chinese, one of the hardest languages to learn.) And I struck it rich with an idea I had while higher than my degrees (While Zuckerberg had many degrees, none are higher than how much money he makes off of his idea of Facebook.) Your invention’s stuck in museums that mine advertises for you (Facebook advertises the museums that keep Gutenberg's work on display.) Go fix your wooden typewriter, it’s the only time you get screwed (The main component of Gutenberg's printer that made it revolutionary was the screw. Zuckerberg's saying Gutenberg will never have sex, "screw," but he can fix his printer, thus getting "screwed.") 'Gutenberg:' Just saw Social Network, I must say it's pretty great (The Social Network was a movie about the orgins of Facebook that while praised by fans and critics, Mark Zuckerberg said it was inaccurrate however Gutenberg, who recently saw it, liked it.) When Lex Luthor was portraying you that was pretty accurate (Carying on to the next line, Mark Zuckerberg was played by Jesse Eisenberg, who also portrays Lex Luthor in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. To which Gutenberg says its accurate as both Lex and Zuckerberg are genius billionaires and according to Gutenberg, both are evil.) Will this Blacksmith take down this technological mastermind's scheme (Gutenberg was a german blacksmith in which he'll take down Zuckerberg's plan to defeat him.) Certainly, this rap press from which I shall flow in inexhaustible streams (Gutenberg has once said "Yes, it is a press, certainly, but a press from which shall flow in inexhaustible streams, the most abundant and most marvelous liquor that has ever flowed to relieve the thirst of men! Through it, God will spread His Word. A spring of truth shall flow from it: like a new star it shall scatter the darkness of ignorance, and cause a light heretofore unknown to shine amongst men." as which he compares his rap to a press in which his flow will go smoothly.) I'll mash you're face into a book if you want some real education (In Modern Times, most people go online for research, however Gutenberg will get Zuckerberg to look at a book instead. This is a reference to Facebook and Facemash, websites that Zuckerberg has created.) You would've stayed at Harvard instead relying on Notifications (Gutenberg said Zuckerberg should've stayed at Harvard, in which he was a drop out, instead of relying on Notifications for news, Notifications in Facebook are when you get notified for something such as a comment, friend request, a like, or a message.) Because even you're own Co-Founder sued this Social Media Kingpin (Eduardo Saverin was the co-founder of Facebook sued Mark for not giving credit to him for funding Facebook earlier in the first place.) But I shall ConnectU more than a threeway with the Winklevoss Twins (ConnectU is a website by The Winklevoss Twins, who asked Mark to make a website for them. However, due to the website's popularity they sued him for stealing their idea. A threeway is when one person gets fucked by two people at the same time, in which Gutenberg means by when Mark got the lawsuit from The Twins.) 'Zuckerberg:' At least I actually went to college before I dropped out and made billions, (Unlike Zuckerberg, Gutenberg never actually went to college, as said before Zuckerberg eventually dropped out after making billions off Facebook.) The German’s legacy’s more dragged out than a lawsuit from the Twins! (Zuckerberg than points out that Gutenberg's legacy is more dragged out, being more forced, than his lawsuit from The Winklevoss Twins.) 'Winklevoss Twins:' Hey! (The Winklevoss Twins find that insulting.) 'Zuckerberg:' So get out of MySpace, before of false information you are liable, (Zuckeberg tells Gutenberg to get out of his way while making a reference to the site, MySpace. As he tells him that he might be liable of false information in thinking he'll beat Zuckerberg. This also referencing the lawsuit in 1439 over him and Johan Fust on who really created The Printing Press.) Because dude, you didn’t even print half of your fucking Bible! (Although Guteneberg is most known for The Gutenberg Bible that sold 48 copies, none of those copies were the full version of The Bible.) You’re overrated! All you did was tweak a bit, add some ink and shit, (Zuckerberg calls him overrated as said before the printing press was already around before Gutenberg who only made it more complex...) While actual minds perfected it! All you are is basic! (Meanwhile even The Gutenberg Printing Press was perfected by Andreas Dritzehn as Zuckeberg calls Gutenberg bland.) After this battle I’ll return to a beautiful baby and a loving wife, (After the battle, Zuckerberg will return to his family while...) And you’ll just disappear from public eye like your final years of life! (...Gutenberg will remain a mystery to people as his later years after his exile in 1462 until his death in 1468.) 'Gutenberg:' With that last verse of yours, this battle you should really reconsider (Gutenberg thought Zuckerberg's verse was awful and should rethink this battle.) cause this is way more pathetic than stealing hashtags from Twitter (He then goes on to call it pathetic and even more than when Facebook used Hashtags which were originally used by the rival social media site, Twitter.) I'm Composing this Stick with all the Letterpress Printing i'm pulling (Gutenberg masters this battle as his hardwork is shown, making a reference to his tools such as a Composing Stick and Letterpress Printing.) While your little blue website is covered with spam and cyber bullying (Facebook is known to be blue but it's also known to be covered in spam, false info, and one of the most known sites for cyber bullying, which has sadly caused a ton of suicides.) If you still think you could win this battle then you're more than colorblind (Zuckerberg is colorblind however according to Gutenberg, he's completely blind if he thinks he can beat Gutenberg in a battle.) Your site is banned in some countries, while my machine helps all Mankind (While The Printing Press is worldwide and is an advance to everyone. Facebook is banned in certain countries.) From Aldus to Martin Luther, These books my machine dwells (The Gutenberg Press helped the works of Aldus and Martin Luthor who ended up pulling up great works of literature and religion from it.) Zucks to be you Mark, your website is annoying and will be forgotten like AOL (A pun for Zuckerberg and the phrase, "Sucks to be you." also a common stereotype of Germans having their Ss sound like Zs. He then says Facebook is annoying and forgotten like the social media site, AOL, which is known for its annoying dial up sound effect.) Category:Zuckerberg VS Gutenberg Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings